Apocalypse?
by crow-of-murders
Summary: It's May 20, 2011 and Sebastian hears about the upcoming apocalypse!   Modern day, human world AU, WillxSeb cracky fluff.


This little fic was written for the WilliamxSebastian FC on dA for the AU challenge. It takes place in the human world, Sebastian is still a demon, William is still a shinigami.

Disclaimer: I do not own William, Sebastian, Kuroshitsuji, or the apocalypse.

Warning: Cracky apocalyptic fluff.

Do enjoy.

XXXXX

May 20, 2011 started just as any normal Friday night.

William was exhausted, having spent his entire evening finishing his colleagues' work from when they skipped out early and Sebastian was watching the human news because it was ridiculously entertaining.

Unfortunately, there was very little of interest going on. Most of it involved celebrity scandals and lying infomercials, so he didn't plan to watch it for much longer. It was about time he made William some coffee anyway (and "accidentally" put in salt instead of sugar) as he was becoming irritable. Just as he was reaching for the remote to turn the TV off, the news reporter said something that made Sebastian stop in his tracks.

"_... say that tomorrow is Judgment Day, the end of the world. The next five months will be full of death and destruction, ultimately leading to the end of the world in October according to..." _

Within seconds he was in William's home office, disoriented in his excitement.

"William, you'll never believe what I just heard on the news!"

"Demon, how many times do I have to tell you? The news in the human world usually is not..."

"William, the apocalypse is coming. Tomorrow." Sebastian beamed, eyes beginning to glow.

William's pen stopped mid-letter when he heard that dreaded a-word.

"What do you mean?" he growled.

"I know that they are only humans, but even we demons don't know when the world will end. The humans apparently have a science of predicting it. Though it could be a mistake, there is a possibility that the apocalypse is coming tomorrow."

"It had better not!" William responded, standing up from his desk to go see the news report. "If it happens, I will have nonstop overtime for at least the next year."

"Not if I can help it." Sebastian smirked, following him into the living room.

"Don't even think about it, demon. If you eat even one innocent soul..."

"You will have less work to do."

"It would actually complicate my work, so if the world does happen to end tomorrow, which I hope it won't, you will be staying here, and I am forbidding you to eat any souls." William said, sitting up perfectly straight on the couch.

"How do you plan to do that?" Sebastian laughed, resting his head on William's shoulder, an action that he knew bothered him. "If you're out collecting them..."

"I will send my subordinates to collect the souls, I am not letting you out of here."

"Hmm, how sweet of you. I never thought you would want to spend the apocalypse with me."

This comment earned him a smack on the head. "That's ridiculous. You know I don't want to spend any extra time with someone like you."

"I suppose that's why we live together." Sebastian mumbled.

"Be quiet, I can't hear."

The news story continued, showing images of people preparing for the end, and reporting what would happen in the upcoming hours. Earthquakes, natural disasters, pain, suffering, death- to William, all of these meant one thing: overtime. And to make it worse, there was a demon practically drooling on his shoulder, anticipating all of the souls he would get to steal. Like all the other demons, he would get to wreak havoc over the world for the next several months in any way he wished. No matter how hard he tried, William could not stop the demon from running off into the chaos, and never returning. It was one more aspect of the apocalypse that he wasn't looking forward to.

Minutes ticked by, then hours, and soon enough it was nearly midnight, and the alleged end of the world. Though it was unlikely, and the humans were probably wrong, William was beginning to become anxious. Mass destruction always caused problems for shinigami, and this was going to be awful. Not to mention that when it was all over, his housemate would be nowhere to be found. He would never be able to pay rent all by himself, not to mention repair all the damage... and maybe he had grown to like him a bit.

"How much longer?" William asked casually, as if they were waiting for dinner to be ready rather than counting down to the end of the world.

"Three minutes until midnight." replied Sebastian, a little more excited.

"Hm."

William entwined his fingers in between Sebastian's, figuring this would be the last time he would be able to do so. It earned him an odd look from the demon, but he would be gone in a few short moments anyway. It didn't matter what he did now, or what he said. Not that he would say anything, this was just fine.

"Would you like to count down with me?"

"What?"

"There are 20 second remaining. We should count down."

"That's unnecessary."

"15... 14... 13... 12..." Sebastian counted, in spite of his partner's comment. "11... 10... 9..."

This was rather depressing for William. He didn't want everything to end. Not without some logic behind it, not without a good reason. Some human prediction wasn't enough to justify the end.

"... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

Sebastian hopped off the couch and opened the curtains. Nothing. No earthquakes, no floods, no fiery explosions... nothing.

He returned to the couch, rather disappointed.

"No apocalypse I take it?"

"Clearly not."

"As I suspected."

That had to be the end of the conversation. Though William was grateful that the apocalypse hadn't torn Sebastian from him, expressing such trivial sentiments would cause a disaster all its own. So he simply pulled the demon's head back to its former place on his shoulder.

"Don't you have work to do, William?" It might have been a simple matter of conversation, or it could have been an implication to get out, but either way William didn't plan on leaving.

"I can finish it tomorrow." he said, stroking Sebastian's hair absentmindedly. "It isn't the end of the world."

XXXXX

Poor Sebby, no apocalypse for him *teardrop*. He'll just have to wait until 2012 for his free soul buffet.

Please review?


End file.
